Take A Hint
by JanieTattoos
Summary: This is a slightly different version of the interrupted scene from 2x19, in which Tasha doesn’t get arrested and Jane and Kurt get to talk for a little bit longer.


Jane's mind hadn't stopped racing all day, even though she was now comfortably sitting in a bar with her team, minus Reade. She'd spent the majority of the day working undercover with Kurt, trying to solve ridiculous puzzles in order to retrieve stolen government documents. They'd been successful, and now they were celebrating with a few drinks.

The whole situation had felt like a whirlwind; yes, they had been in life-threatening situations for most of the time, but she'd found herself actually _enjoying_ some of it. It had reminded her of the time when she and Kurt had gone undercover to Rich's house in the Hamptons. Back then, things had been slightly easier between them, and after today, she felt like they were finally getting back to that place again. The polygraph test had forced them to admit things that they never would've admitted otherwise. Yes, she still hadn't managed to tell him about Emma Shaw, but she had managed to tell him so many other things. She would tell him about Emma in time. For now, though, she just wanted to savour every second of progress.

She looked up at him as he laughed at one of Tasha's cringy jokes. She couldn't get over how much her relationship with Kurt had improved, especially since she'd brought Roman to the FBI. He'd started opening up to her more and looking out for her more, and that was something that she never expected to happen again. Her brain also couldn't get over how he was sitting quite close to her, and how his shoulder kept brushing against hers. She remembered, not so long ago, when she'd overheard him saying that he hated being in the same room as her. And now, here they were, sitting extremely close to each other. The thought almost made her want to burst into tears of relief.

Suddenly, Jane's thoughts were interrupted when she clocked how Patterson was looking at her. The other agent's eyebrows were raised, and Jane followed her eyes to where she was looking - right at Kurt. Jane immediately blushed as she understood what Patterson was hinting at. Patterson gave her a knowing smile in return and she nudged Tasha's arm.

"Do you wanna share a cab? I'm gonna head home, I'm exhausted", she said, her voice urgent.

Tasha gave her a quizzical look. "Really? It's not that late, and we've only had two drinks. Should we not stay for one more?"

Patterson glared back at her, wishing that Zapata would understand without having to spell it out for her. "No, I'm really tired. And I'm sure Jane and Weller would like some _peace_ ". She said the last word with persistence, hoping that Zapata was getting the message.

Tasha nodded slowly, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Ah, I suppose so," she grinned. "Okay then, let's go".

They slid out from their chairs, both of them glancing back at Jane and Kurt and suppressing laughter. " _Goodnight,_ " Patterson chimed, before winking at Jane.

If Jane's cheeks were already blushing pink, then they were now a burning red. She bit her lip and dropped her eyes to her lap, to where her hands were fidgeting nervously.

Kurt just chuckled and took another sip of bourbon. He didn't move away from Jane - in fact, she could nearly swear that he moved _closer_.

He looked at her warmly, but she didn't dare look back at him. She kept her gaze on her lap, unable to hide her embarrassment.

"Jane?" he whispered. He was so close to her now that she could practically feel his breath on her skin.

"Mmmm?" she replied, forcing herself to look up at him.

"I was never forced to work with you". He said it with a smirk, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

She half-laughed then, grateful for the change of subject. "Oh, so um, you never refused to let me in the field?" she teased.

"No, that doesn't sound like me at all," he grinned back at her.

She rubbed the back of her neck, a smile still on her lips. _Stay calm. Stay calm._

"That's not what I meant, though," she murmured. "I mean, we're only here because Shepherd wants us to be".

He nodded slowly, taking in her words. "That's true," he admitted, sipping his bourbon again. "But that's okay".

She looked up at him properly then, a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and grimaced slightly, as if he was debating what his next words should be. "I mean… all of this, Jane, it all led me to you".

She looked back at him in shock, her mouth open slightly. She had to force herself to speak. "Kurt… I…"

"Please let me finish," he whispered. He wasn't joking around anymore.

"It's taken me a while to realise it, but when I think about it, I wouldn't want to undo any of this because it all led me to you. Despite everything that's happened, my life is better with you in it. I need you with me, Jane. I've been an idiot to think otherwise, but I know it now. I… I don't ever want to let you go again".

She didn't know what to say. She just sat there, completely stunned, her mouth still open. She felt like she was dreaming - she almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't.

She didn't know what to say, so she just leaned in, and he did just the same. His hand went to the back of her neck as his lips met hers. She felt herself shudder slightly, unable to believe that this was actually happening. She had just moved onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck when they heard a rattling beside them. They pulled apart ever so slightly to find Patterson, guilt written on her face, her jacket in her hand. Jane heard Kurt curse quietly against her lips.

"Sorry," Patterson said. "I forgot my jacket! But aww, look at you two! I knew something was gonna happen".

Kurt just glared back at Patterson, while Jane buried her head in Kurt's shoulder in overwhelming embarrassment.

"Okay, okay, I get the message," Patterson sighed. "I'm outta here!" She practically ran from the bar, her jacket swinging wildly in her hand.

Jane couldn't suppress her laughter any longer. She let the giggles escape her lips. Kurt pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"It seems like we have a habit of getting interrupted," she sighed into his neck.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, his voice holding more irritation than amusement. "Do you wanna go back to mine? You know, so we _can't_ be interrupted again?"

Jane pulled back to look at him, a wide smile spreading across her face. "I'd like nothing more," she whispered.

They walked out of the bar together, Kurt holding the door open for her and lacing his fingers with hers once they were outside. They went back to his place, and as promised, they weren't interrupted for the rest of the night.


End file.
